Motorcycle Reever
by kbbandgirl
Summary: AU. Komui runs a school and Reever is the awesome new vice principal. Also contains copious amounts of Cross. KomuixReever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another fic? Yeah, my muse is evil and she has serious attention problems. This has Komui as the principal of a school with Reever as his VP.

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM the Reever would've shown up to the 'Phantom Thief G' thing riding a motorcycle.

School hadn't even started and Reever was already at wit's end. His new boss was irritating and essentially useless. To be fair, the principal was good looking and the rumor was that he was a genius, but he was a total slacker!

Most days the blonde felt more like a secretary than a vice principal. Now that he thought about it, his predecessor had seemed really relieved when her retirement was finalized. ..

"Class starts in a week you have to approve the supply requests!"

"Yeah, yeah just let me finish this crossword.."

"Sir!"

"You can call me Komui if you want to."

"Fine. Komui. Do. Your. Bloody. Paper. Work. Now."

"I don't wanna!"

"Bloody hell! What are you five?"

"Nope, 29."

Reever was a little shocked to find out that his boss was so young. Not that it mattered, he was still pissed.

And so, when an old college friend invited him out for a beer, he agreed without hesitation. (Even though it was out of character.)

Xxxx

Komui was having tons of fun winding up his sexy new hire. He was fucking adorable, and had a cute accent to boot.

However, he was not pleased when he saw Reever laughing and smiling over a conversation on the telephone. It wasn't fair! Reever never smiled at him like that!

Xxxx

The Aussie went home and waited for Cross to pick him up, fuming over the days events.

Cross soon appeared riding his custom built motorcycle, Ree hoped on and they headed straight for the bar. For once he didn't need to worry that his friend would abandon him and disappear with some woman, Cross could tell that Reever was upset, so he'd be there for him. Plus the whole 'good friend' act would garner several phone numbers that he could call later.

All in all it was adorably pathetic. Reever was a total lightweight. It wasn't long before he was whining about how infuriatingly sexy his boss was. If Cross was surprised at this revelation he didn't show it, but then again he'd always suspected that his friend was at least bisexual.

After a few more drinks the blonde was getting annoying, his complaints now interrupted by the occasional hiccup.

When Reever fell off his barstool and landed on his ass, Cross decided that it was time to call it a night. He brought the blonde home with him, dumping him unceremoniously onto the couch, before heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: there is imaginary Cross x Reever in this, by which I mean it's all in Komui's head.

Komui had only worked with Reever for a short while but he knew that he was punctual. And yet he was over ten minutes late.

He walked over to the window. The blonde's car wasn't there. He was about to return to his desk and sulk when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A motorcycle and two riders. He expected it to pass by, but instead it pulled into the teachers lot. Weird.

The one looked a lot like… Reever! It was Reever! And he had his arms around some buff gorgeous guy's waist. Oh, Komui was pissed.

He was even more upset when the bastard ruffled the blonde's hair and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like "See you later."

Xxxx

Reever's head was killing him as he walked into the outer office and dropped his bag. The flash of black on his arm reminding him that he was still wearing the too big leather jacket that Cross had lent him. He left it on. The day was unseasonably chilly.

Xxxxx

Komui wasn't an idiot, he could put two and two together. The man, the motorcycle, the oversized jacket, the hair ruffle, the fact that Reever was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

He also noticed that the blonde was walking funny. And, since he had no way of knowing about Reever's fall, he attributed it to an entirely different cause. And he was not pleased.

Xxxx

When the smarmy bastard, 'Cross' if Reever's short phone call was any indication, came to pick the vice principal up, Komui only barely managed to restrain himself from slaughtering him. Life just wasn't fair.

That night Komui had a very bad dream.

A/N: It's a CrossxRee nightmare. If anyone wants to see such a thing let me know. If there's enough interest/ any of my reviewers want it I'll write out the dream and post it after the final chapter (so that it's easily skipped).

Reviews make Joe and George happy, and I'm accepting story requests (any series/ pairing).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sooooooo much homework… but I couldn't resist. Oh, and I'm holding a contest! Whoever can guess Cross' profession/ job (in this fic) gets A) their own fic and B) Joe and George will answer some questions. Multiple guesses are allowed and so are pms. Closest answer gets it.

Cross and Reever had gone drinking again, but this time they'd stayed at Cross' house talking and watching TV. Ree had ended up crashing on the couch again.

Xxxxx

Komui's suspicions were "confirmed" when the bastard dropped Reever off again. To top it off the blond was wearing an expensive looking but lose navy blue dress shirt that was obviously a loan.

The day progressed quite normally, though Reever did wonder why his boss seemed upset with him.

Xxxxx

Reever was conducting interviews (with new student teachers) when Cross came to collect him. Komui seized this opportunity to size up his competition.

The bastard was attractive, he'd admit that, but he was also evil.

Xxxx

Upon seeing someone walking towards him Cross rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, he's not done yet."

Komui smiled glacially, "Reever is giving an interview."

Cross blinked at him, "I'm assuming, since you didn't pull the Mr. Wenham crap, that you aren't some random desk jockey."

Damn, he was perceptive too. Komui nodded, "I'm Principal Lee, and you are?"

"Marian Cross…. Ah, so you're the one , 'Komui' right? No wonder I wanted to kick your ass."

The principal was confused, "What are you talking about? That's my line."

The bastard sighed, "I don't doubt that. Look, Ree likes you so man up and do something about it so that he'll stop sleeping on my couch."

"You mean…"

Cross got on his bike and rode away, leaving Komui standing there, mouth agape.

It looked like Reever wouldn't be needing a ride after all.

A/N: The contest will be open until October 15th. Reviews are made of love!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back from the con. It was a total blast! Penguins-in-America-Oh-My, was a fabulous Allen (and I felt accomplished 'cause I did her hair and makeup and etc). Cross (me) had a cat-eared Allen on a leash which was a little weird. Later our Lavi had me on a leash … And Kanda had way too much fun at the rave…

Komui bounded up the stairs two at a time, flung open the conference room door and glomped Reever, startling the blonde and his pretty blonde interviewee.

Xxxx

Reever had no idea what was going on, one minute he was talking to Rebecca and the next he was being hugged by the entirely too handsome principal. One thing was for certain though, his face was as red as a tomato.

Xxxx

Komui smiled icily at the woman, he was sure he'd seen her making eyes at Ree earlier, "Excuse us but an urgent matter has come up. We will finish your interview over the phone at a later time."

She giggled, clearly realizing the situation, and took her leave. Her eyes twinkled as she shut the door behind her.

Xxxx

"So Reever," Komui purred, "A little birdy told me that you have a crush on your boss."

The vice principal paled but still managed to roll his eyes, Cross was more like a lion than a bird.

A/N: The next bit should be up soon. Oh and I've been dared to write another CrossxReever (in addition to the dream that goes at the end of this one) but only if someone gives me a plot for one. So yeah, If you want it, give me a plot/prompt.

Reviews are made of love!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! I hope everyone is having a pleasant holiday season. I got engaged!

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Uh, Reever? You do like me right?"

"Oh… yeah."

"Yay!"

Komui pushed Reever up against the table and kissed him.

Xxxx

Reever's head was spinning but in a good way. He also felt pretty damn foolish. He'd spent the last several days agonizing over nothing. He'd never even dreamed that his boss felt the same way.

Komui brought their lips together, and the blonde's mind went blank.

Reever surprised both of them when he tangled his finger in the older man's hair and pulled him closer, gasping.

Komui took advantage of the situation and quickly turned it onto a full-blown make out session.

It had been going fabulously (and both were starting to wonder, jealously, where the other had obtained their skills), when the alarm on Reever's cell phone went off.

Reever pulled back blushing like crazy and more than a little miffed, of course the stupid thing had to go off now.

"I… I have to go…"

Komui dejectedly removed his arms from around the blonde's waist (where they'd been trying to sneak up his shirt). "Oh."

"I have a dentist appointment and it's too late to cancel but um, I'll see you Monday?" Reever rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Komui nodded cursing his luck, but then an idea hit him, "Actually would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I um… sure."

"I'll call you with the details later."

"o-okay bye."

Reever was halfway through the door when he pulled his keys out of his pocket and paused. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, well my car is at home…"

Komui wanted to jump for joy, it was definitely his lucky day. "I can take you! Let's go!"

He grabbed Reever by the arm and dragged him down to the parking lot.

The trip took about ten minutes, Komui was happy as a clam.

Reever however was getting kind of nervous. He was still trying to figure out what sort of relationship they had. Were they dating? Were they lovers? (and was being lovers any different from dating?) Maybe they were having an affair? He knew Komui was single (especially since Lenalee was always bugging him about it…. Within earshot of Reever… wait…). So then what if it was a fling?

They pulled into the dentist's office. Reever just sat there for a minute lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you need me to take you home?"

Reever slowly came back to reality, "Oh, no. Cross can take me."

Komui frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be awhile and he owns the place across the street," Reever said, motioning to the casino, "so it's just easier, and you wouldn't have to wait." He added, not quite meeting Komui's eyes.

He turned to open the door.

"Wait." Komui cupped Reever's chin, swiveling his head around and kissing him.

Reever blushed and got out of the car, before walking into the waiting room like a zombie. Now he was even more confused than before.

A/N: Yeah the lemon will be in the next chapter, I just wanted a chance for more plot development.

Reviews are made of love.

Also, someone really needs to slap my muse! I currently have: 4 KomuixReever, 4 Yullen, 2 CrossxAllen (I owe someone big time), 2 SwedenxFinland (hetalia), 1 TykixLavi, and a Grownup!Allen x Kanda all in various stages of writing. But I won't post any of them until I finish up some of my old stuff.

Any votes on which new one should go first? I'll provide you with summaries if you'd like.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No lemon quite yet…. But it's coming next.

When Reever finally got out of the dentist's chair he couldn't feel his face, and yet somehow his tooth was killing him… stupid root canal. Cross took him home, where he promptly passed out (but in his own bed this town).

Sometime later he was dimly aware of his phone ringing, but he reasoned that if it was important the person would leave a message.

Xxxx

Reever woke up on Saturday morning feeling excited but apprehensive; it took him a few moments to remember why.

Wait, Komui had said that he'd call, hadn't he? He walked into the kitchen to get some carbonated caffeine, and noticed his answering machine winking at him happily. As soon as he'd obtained his beverage he took a deep breath and pressed the button.

Komui's voice filled the room.

Xxxx

Dinner was at six, so at exactly 5:57 Reever was standing outside the principle's house, trying to summon the courage to ring the bell.

Then, just as he was about to, the door opened. Lenalee gave him a bone-crushing hug before skipping out to her car with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

Reever stood there in front of the now open door as she drove off. The whole thing suddenly seemed ridiculous. Komui was his boss, he shouldn't be doing this. But before he could make up his mind Komui saw him and dragged him inside.

It wasn't the first time that he'd been over, but before it had always been to pick up papers or to drag Komui to a boring meeting. It was however, the first time he'd seen his boss in jeans and a t-shirt (though to be fair, in a polo shirt and khakis, it wasn't like Reever was dressed up either).

They greeted each other a little awkwardly and sat down to eat. The Aussie was relieved to see that Komui had ordered out (from Jerry's restaurant) which was good because he'd heard horror stories about the man's cooking.

Getting a conversation started was a little tricky at first but then they started talking about the teachers at the school, which led to a near endless amount of stories and speculations. The time flew by quickly and soon dinner was over.

Reever had been trying to think of a reason to stay but he was too shy to go with any of the ideas he had come up with (most of which were x rated).

Luckily, Komui had thought of a way. He'd been scrambling for a plan ever since he'd gotten Reever to laugh (over the time that Jonny and Prof. Russell had accidentally stored botanical specimens with chemistry experiments and had things go hilariously wrong).

A movie! It was the perfect plan. Innocent enough to not be weird but it would require them to sit on Komui's pretty darn small couch (which was more like a loveseat really).

But what movie should they watch? Komui frantically dug through his, or more accurately Lenalee's, pile of DVDs trying to find something that Reever would like.

After a few minutes Reever took pity on him and pointed out that there were some new science and history specials on television and that that would be fine.

Xxxx

The couch was ridiculously small, they were sitting on opposite ands and their legs were still touching, their shoulder's too. The special was interesting but not exactly libido revving.

After about forty-five minutes Reever, who is much more crafty than people give him credit for, pretended to fall asleep on the principal's shoulder.

Xxxx

Komui sighed inwardly. He'd gone to all the trouble of cleaning and getting everything ready only to have Reever fall asleep on him (literally). It wasn't Reever's fault, it was just bad luck.

He waited a few minutes, until he was sure Reever was out, and then cupped the Aussie's face, stroking his thumb across Reever's cheek.

Xxxx

Blue eyes slowly opened, and Reever was startled by how close Komui's face was, and by the strange look in his eyes. He knew he saw lust there but there was something else too, maybe love?

Then they were kissing. Somehow, Reever ended up in Komui's lap.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's Finished! Sorry it took so long! Between personal dramas, eight of my friends getting married, work and cosplay; everything was actively trying to keep me from writing. Also, my 'h' key is broken, I did a rereading to make sure I pasted it in at all the appropriate times, but I may have missed a couple. And I sort of wimped out on finishing the lemon (because I'm working on 3 other KoRee ones and I used up all my ideas).

Blue eyes slowly opened, and Reever was startled by how close Komui's face was, and by the strange look in his eyes. He knew he saw lust there but there was something else too, maybe love?

Then they were kissing. Somehow, Reever ended up in Komui's lap. Their brains both whopped victoriously.

Komui's hands wormed up underneath the blonde's shirt trying to touch as much of the soft smooth skin as possible. Reever arched his back. Their groins came into contact and they both let out a little moan.

The blonde instinctively rocked his hips and mewled. The couch was too small for anything else. Reever was ashamed that he was acting like a hormonal teenager or something but he couldn't stop himself. And then Komui shoved a hand down his pants and stroked his cock, Reever gripped his boss' shoulders hard to keep from falling over.

Komui was quite enjoying the sight before him, but what he really wanted was Reever lying beneath him, and the cramped confines of their current situation made that impossible. So he scoped his young employee up and carried him into the bedroom bridal style.

Reever squeaked. He had shown up knowing that things would turn out this way, or at least he had hoped that they would, but he wasn't quite prepared for the reality of it. He clung to Komui's shoulders to avoid being dropped, that made his boss smile.

And then he was laying on Komui's bed staring up at the ceiling. …and his pants were gone. His underwear too.

Komui grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer of his bedside table, and sat between the blonde's legs.

"It might hurt a little. I'll be gentle but if you want me to stop say something okay?"

"Okay."

The feeling of Komui's fingers stretching him out was quite odd. Ree kept his mouth shut and hid his face in his hands, that displeased Komui but he decided he could wait. He continued stretching Reever carefully until he determined that the blonde was ready.

Komui kissed his forehead "Reever, look at me."

The blonde opened his eyes a little, blushing furiously.

Komui lined up with the entrance and slowly began to ease inside. Reever winced but wrapped his arms around his boss' shoulders to keep him from stopping.

Xxxx

The next morning Reever awoke to fresh morning sunlight on his face… but the angle was wrong. Also, the sheets were different from his. The previous night's events came back to him and he sat up carefully so as not to wake Komui (who was sleeping farther down on the bed with his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist).

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing his libido and lack of foresight, "This is just great…. Ugh, I can't believe I slept with my boss."

"You didn't."

Reever jumped, "You're awake!"

Komui nodded and nuzzled the blonde's side. "You slept with your boyfriend who just happens to also be your boss."

"O-oh. Okay then…"

Xxxx

They moved in together a few months later and had settled into a comfortable routine before Lenalee came home on semester break from university.

Things were never perfect. They drove each other crazy sometimes and they argued. They saw each other through Lenalee's wedding and the death of Reever's parents. They had their ups and downs like every other couple, but they loved each other, so they made it work.

The End.

A/N: The CrossxReever dream sequence is in the next chapter (I already have that written up, and will post it as soon as I can find the accursed flash drive that it's on)… and I'm sorry for the stupid epilogue but I couldn't resist.

Reviews equal love!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Warning! This is CrossxReever! It's super vague though, so you should be okay. I intended it to be a full on lemon but… yeah I couldn't make it go. I might try again later as a writing exercise, but if it came to that I'd rather try to write TykixLavi. But I do have another KomuixReever fic in the works that has some CrossxReever (and and that one might be pushing a T rating) so yeah.

Komui knew he was having a nightmare but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up. Nothing had even happened yet, aside from an overwhelming felling of dread.

He immediately recognized the room he was in as Reever's bedroom. He been over once to drop off résumés for possible student teachers and hadn't been able to resist peeking into the blonde's room.

There wasn't anything particularly special about it, white walls, a fairly large bed with blue blankets and a small tidy writing desk in the corner near a window that looked out over the backyard. Bookcases took up two entire walls. It was just so… Reever like.

The fact that it was a nightmare became even more apparent when the noise of a shower, which he hadn't noticed until just then, cut off and a dripping wet Reever came into the room wearing only a towel... followed by a similarly naked Cross.

As Komui watched the scene unfold before him he thought he was going to be sick. Reever shouldn't smile like that for anyone but him. He shouldn't let anyone else kiss him, though Komui couldn't say that he'd ever gotten the honor himself. Reever shouldn't call out anyone else's name in the throes of passion. And most importantly, Reever should never love anyone but him.

Komui woke up crying wondering what that stupid bastard Cross had that he didn't, other than his precious Reever.

The End

A/N: Well there it is. Love it? Hate it?

Soon I'm going to begin working on Hetalia fanfics, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving DGM. As soon as I get all my current fics wrapped up I'll be working on only one fic per pairing at a time (one KomuixReever, one Yullen, and one fic per hetalia pairing)


End file.
